


life after death

by tainted_quill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Grim Reapers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_quill/pseuds/tainted_quill
Summary: Jaemin dies and meets Jeno, a Grim Reaper in charge of watching over Seoul.





	1. Last Day On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> \- co-written with lisa a.k.a ScynoAzure on AFF  
> \- Reaper AU so obviously there's character death  
> \- jaeno/nomin is the main ship, markhyuck is side. markmin is... just in the beginning ;)  
> \- more notes to be added

 

“And that, class, is how you find the solution for the variable _x_. Are there any more questions before we close up for the day?” The teacher asked, turning away from his scrawled writing on the blackboard full of chalk.

 

Before him was a class of roughly twenty-five, mostly consisting of high school students in their final year. They were all clad in yellow, double button up jackets, freshly pressed, navy blue dress pants (or skirts for the ladies) and polished, black shoes. Several of the teenagers were either sleeping, talking, or texting and the professor could only sigh. Yet another meticulous lesson wasted on deaf ears.

 

As if to ease everyone of their pain and boredom, the last bell of the school day rung right at that moment. Springing to life, the many students shot out of their seats, finally freed from the confines of the education center they all called hell. Quickly, the halls were filled with movement and voices as pupils from every class collected their belongings and exited the building.

 

Among these students was a boy with chestnut brown hair and a radiant smile.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Na Jaemin trotted down the front steps of his high school, eyes glued to his phone. Skillfully, he weaved through the large crowd that was made up of his classmates, not needing to look up even once to know where he was going. He’s done this many times, quite talented in the art of multitasking and sensing his surroundings.

 

Reading a newly received text from his boyfriend, Jaemin chuckled. He guided himself down the sidewalk as he typed out his response, grin never leaving his face.

 

_Haha, yeah, chem was crazy today! But hey, are we still up for that movie tonight?_

 

The brunet sighed contentedly as he spared the world a glance, finally tearing his gaze away from his smartphone as he waited for a reply. All around him were reds, yellows, and oranges as the trees that lined the streets were painted in colors of fall. Their vibrancy stood out against the gray sky above. An old grandmother who had passed him waved and he acknowledged her with a nod and a quiet, “Hello.” It didn’t take much longer for him to feel his phone vibrate with a message displayed on the screen.

 

_Sure! Just make sure you go home and change first. We’ll meet up at around four._

 

Again, Jaemin’s fingers were tapping away at his phone’s keyboard, texting a simple _Okay, meet you there!_ as a reply.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Today signaled the six month anniversary of his and his lover, Lee Minhyung’s, relationship.

 

The two had met on their very first day of high school, instantly becoming the best of friends. They had everything in common. They both liked the same kind of music, they both preferred the same kind of food, and they even enjoyed the same movie genres. They both excelled at dancing and practiced together rather often. In fact, it was in the middle of one of these practices - particularly during one in which Jaemin had been attempting to demonstrate a more sensual dance he had learned - that they realized their feelings for each other.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 _“You know, it’s a shame that you’re single. With moves like that, I’d think that both girls and guys would be all over you,”_ Minhyung had mused after the younger male had finished his performance.

 

 _“Oh really?”_ Jaemin joked as he shot his black haired companion a disbelieving expression. _“I wonder what I’m doing wrong, then. Because as you can tell from my extensive fan group, swaying my hips a bit isn’t enough to attract people.”_

 

_“Well, I must be an alien then because it sure does attract me.”_

 

At this, the younger paused, brows furrowed together as his lips curled into a smirk. Did he hear correctly? Did his best friend just hit on him?

 

 _“What?”_ He inquired, finding it incredibly difficult not to laugh. There was no way his hyung was serious…

 

 _“I said,”_ Minhyung began as he pushed himself away from his spot against the wall.

 

Slowly, he approached the brunet, a playful smile spread upon his lips as his eyes twinkled in the dim lighting. He only stopped a few inches away from his friend, catching his gaze and holding it confidently. Shyly, Jaemin stared back, his heart beating in anticipation. The serious aura of his friend clearly told him that he wasn’t kidding. He sucked in a deep breath.

 

_“I’m attracted to you, Nana.”_

  
  


* * *

 

 

Jaemin shook his head, returning himself back to reality and dismissing the flashback as he fished out his keys. A grin was still plastered onto his handsome face as he reminisced. He couldn’t believe six months had flown by so quickly.

 

Unlocking the door, he checked the time. He had about an hour before he’d have to meet the raven at the theatre. Perfect. That gave him just enough time to freshen up, change, and head out. Dropping his bag down by the front door, Jaemin proceeded to walk to his room and rummage through his closet. It took him a few minutes to decide what looked best, but in the end, he settled for a long sleeved, light gray shirt with faded, blue skinny jeans and black Converse shoes. Once he was dressed, he stopped by the bathroom to fix his layered locks and apply a thin layer of eyeliner, just to make his eyes pop.

 

Stepping back, he took one last look at himself in the mirror before concluding that he was ready.

 

Heading back out the front door, he paused when he noticed it was starting to drizzle. He backtracked, grabbing an umbrella and switching the porch light on. His parents would be home late tonight and he wouldn’t be around to open the door for them. So the least he could do was make sure they could find their keys in the dark.

 

Finally set to embark on his journey, Jaemin walked toward the bus station, umbrella opened over him. The theatre, although close by car, was pretty far away when walking. So the brunet decided that spending a few extra coins wouldn’t hurt too much. And when he boarded the long vehicle after a fifteen minute delay, he was glad at his choice. For soon enough, the drizzle had turned into a complete downpour, drenching Seoul in a watery reign.

 

He marveled at just how quickly and quietly the storm had snuck up on the city. He hoped to himself that it wouldn’t cause too much traffic as he gazed out the large bus window. There, he could see the civilians of Seoul running for shelter, having been caught off guard from the sudden rain. Jaemin sighed again, checking the time on his phone.

 

3:55 P.M.

 

He’ll be late at this rate.

 

Just then, he heard a beep and a message splayed itself across his screen.

 

_Man, it’s really bad out here! Can you believe our luck?_

 

Jaemin only smiled at Minhyung’s text. He noticed that he did that quite a lot, finding no other emotion but happiness whenever he was near his significant other.

 

_I guess it’s our fault for not checking the weather channel. At least we’ll be indoors, though. I should be arriving soon._

 

It didn’t take much longer for him to receive an _I’ll be waiting!_ and he grinned for the nth time that day. He then returned his attention to the world outside his window, getting distracted by the raindrops that raced down the glass.

 

Fortunately, it didn’t take much longer for the bus to reach its stop in front of the theatre. On the other side of the road, Minhyung stood, waiting patiently as he leaned against the brick wall by the entrance. When he spotted Jaemin through the window, he instantly perked up. The brunet couldn’t help but laugh as he waved to his hyung before rising from his seat. He and a few other passengers made their way to the front of the bus, expecting to be let off. What stopped them, though, was the blaring horn of an oncoming truck.

 

It was at that moment that everything changed.

  
  


* * *

 

Jaemin’s usually pleasant expression turned into one of surprise and fear as the following events seemed to occur in slow motion.

 

The almost deafening shriek of the truck’s horn pierced through the air, demanding the attention of everyone in the area. It barreled down the slippery road and whether or not it didn’t stop because the breaks were busted or the driver was drunk, no one knew. But they did know that at the speed it was going with no intention of halting, it was an accident waiting to happen. Hurriedly, those who were on the sidewalks ran for cover when the truck started to swerve. Those who were on the bus didn’t get a chance to react properly for the next thing they knew, the large tractor-trailer had smashed into the side of the carpooling vehicle.

 

Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut and threw his arms out in front of himself, as if he was strong enough to keep the walls of the bus from crushing his fragile form. Screams sounded all around him as the bus jerked and glass shattered. The squeak of bending metal filled his ears and suddenly, his world blacked out.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Little did he know, that would be his last day on earth.

 

 


	2. Introducing Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Once you’re dead, you’re dead. You had your chance to live. Now there’s no returning.”

 

When Jaemin opened his eyes, he was met with only more darkness. This darkness, however, was accompanied by a white spotlight, the source unidentifiable. It illuminated a small amount of space beneath it, yet the all-consuming nothingness that was all around him gave him the impression that he was in some sort of void rather than a solid room.

 

Looking about, he saw that the space was mostly empty, save for a bed to his left. It was black for the most part, matching the surrounding area. Black bed frame, black mattress, black pillows, and even a thick, black comforter that was folded over the lower half of the bed. The only thing that wasn’t colored in the dark shade was the white sheets.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Jaemin cautiously walked over to the lone piece of furniture and sat on it. Although it was comfortable, he wondered why it was the only thing here. And more importantly, where exactly _‘here’_ was. Last time he checked, he was on the bus in Seoul.

 

What happened again?

 

“You’re dead,” a voice suddenly rang out, shattering the delicate silence.

 

Startled, the brunet immediately twisted the upper half of his body to glance behind him. There, standing a few feet away from the opposite side of the bed, was a boy. His face gave the impression that he was around the same age as Jaemin, probably a few months older. His stance, however, portrayed that he was much more than some high school student.

 

He stood tall, gripping a long, sharp scythe in his left hand. His attire was made up of a slim-fitting black button down, leather pants that hugged his legs, a belt with a single silver chain hanging from it, and black combat boots that were laced up only halfway. Resting upon his shoulders was a tattered, dark gray cape, its hood pulled down to show his blond hair - the only bright color in the entire place. His eyes were hard and calculating while his skin was fair, almost like a ghost’s.

 

His overall persona was rather intimidating and Jaemin had to swallow a rising sense of fear.

 

“And to answer your other question, a bed is the only thing I need. Unlike the living, I don’t experience normal bodily functions… There’s no kitchen because I don’t need to eat. There’s no bathroom because I don’t need to shower. I don’t even need to sleep, that’s just for comfort.” He informed, slowly making his way over to the other side of the bed, where Jaemin sat.

 

Furrowing his brows, Jaemin stared at the strange boy, trying to process all the information that was just thrown at him.

 

“Who even are you? And what do you mean I’m dead?” He demanded, glaring at the blond creep and feeling oh so desperately confused. The older one sighed, seemingly annoyed that he’d have to explain so much.

 

“If you couldn’t tell by my get-up, I’m a Grim Reaper. Specifically, the Grim Reaper of Seoul. Whenever it’s time for a citizen of that city to die, I’m there to make sure it happens in the way it’s supposed to happen. You, for example,” he said as he pointed his harvesting instrument directly at the teen, “were destined to die on October fourth, at four o’clock in the afternoon, by the intoxicated driver of a fourteen wheeler. The reason why the rain came down so suddenly was because I set it up like that. Not only did it force you to get on that bus, but it also helped in causing the accident.”

 

He paused for a moment before including, “The name’s Jeno, by the way.”

 

“Jeno,” Jaemin mumbled distractedly, unable to say anything else as he thought back.

 

Like water out of an open floodgate, the memories came rushing to his attention. He recalled sitting on the bus, oblivious to his upcoming fate. The horn, the screams, the crunching of metal and the screeching of tires all resounded within his brain. It buzzed in his ears and he flinched as he attempted to picture what the scene must have looked like to witnesses. To have to watch such a large transport unit get crushed like a mere tin can. To know that the people inside were dead.

 

 _He_ was dead.

 

It was a difficult thing to wrap his head around.

 

“Was anyone else killed?” He caught himself asking, looking back up at the reaper. His voice was soft and somewhat unstable.

 

“A few,” Jeno answered nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. Perhaps to him, it wasn’t, being that he saw people die every day. But to Jaemin, it was terrible.

 

“Where did they go? Why aren’t they here?”

 

At this, the blond scoffed.

 

“This is my home! I can’t just bring every soul I stumble across here! Besides, they serve a better purpose.”

 

“Like… going to Heaven?” The younger inquired tentatively, earning a snicker from the other.

 

“No, you naive child. That’s just something they tell you about so that you don’t lose any sleep at night.” Jeno stated and it made the brunet’s eyes grow wide.

 

There was no Heaven?

 

“Then what happens to them?” He questioned, afraid he might dread the answer.

 

“They become my strength.” Was the vague retort he received.

 

“Your… strength?” Jaemin repeated slowly.

 

He didn’t understand.

 

“Yes,  my strength. You see, I may not need food, but I do need an energy source. So when people die, I separate the soul from their body and absorb it into my own. In doing that, not only do I gain their memories and knowledge, but I also gain their energy. I feed off it.”

 

Jaemin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“So you’re saying… everyone who’s died… doesn’t have an afterlife? They’re just your fuel?” He could feel his heart sinking as he revisited the names of those deceased. His grandparents, cousins, uncle, and even some close friends. He grew up believing that he would see them again at a later point in time. Now someone he’s just met is telling him that it’s all false?

 

“Basically,” Jeno replied with a shrug.

 

This was Jaemin’s breaking point.

 

“How… how could you be so unsympathetic!” He suddenly shouted. “There are people out there waiting to see their family when they die! Are you telling me that their hopes are meaningless?” He pushed himself away from the bed and the boy near it to pace around the empty space. The shadow that was cast by the overhead spotlight danced around frantically as he walked around, agitated.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Jeno shot back, growing irritated himself. “If I don’t harvest souls, I’ll grow weak. If I keep it up, I’ll disappear. And if a reaper disappears…” He trailed off, standing right in front of the brunet, making him halt in his tracks.

 

Having nowhere else to go, Jaemin stood in his spot, staring down the older male. The air between them grew tense as they glared at each other. He stood there stubbornly as he waited for Jeno’s next words. What? What was it? What would happen if a reaper disappears?

 

Weakly, the other shook his head.

 

“Never mind. I shouldn’t have even brought it up…”

 

“No,” Jaemin interjected. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes from the frustration and pain he was currently feeling. He didn’t bother with them. Instead, he continued to stare stubbornly into the elder’s eyes, almost challenging him. “No, I want to know what happens to all those souls. To all the people I care about; to my _loved ones_!”

 

And that’s when he remembered.

 

His loved one.

 

“Wait…” He whispered, his expression shifting from one of anger and agony to one of curiosity and worry. “If I’m dead, what happened to Mark? We were supposed to watch a movie together, but the bus was hit.”

 

Jeno merely gave him an annoyed look, probably still riled up from the previous discussion and didn’t appreciate the unexpected topic change. He sighed, nonetheless, and appeared to ease up.

 

“He’s fine,” he declared casually. “It wasn’t his time to die yet.”

 

Learning this helped Jaemin to relax for the first time since he’s been in this new realm. It comforted him to know that his boyfriend was safe and uninjured. But as soon as he had calmed down, he became panicked again.

 

Mark was alive but he wasn’t!

 

“You mean I just left him there all by himself?”

 

He could only guess what was going through Minhyung’s head at the moment. To have watched before his very eyes, his own boyfriend getting murdered directly before their date. It was probably all the more scarring to know that he could have prevented it. It was his idea to go to the movies. They could have just stayed home and rented a DVD. But he wanted to go out, even in such a heavy storm. Jaemin knew that the raven would only blame himself and he felt terribly hurt by this.

 

He didn’t want his love to suffer.

 

“That’s how it works, kid,” came the uncaring remark that ripped him from his trance.

 

“No!” Jaemin shouted, hands reaching up to fist at his hair. “No, no, no, no, _no_!”

 

He just couldn’t accept it. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right! He was only eighteen. He couldn’t be taken away from earth yet! He still had his whole life ahead of him! There were still so many things that he had yet to do! He had to leave. He had to find his boyfriend and comfort him. He had to tell him how much he loved him and how he didn’t want him to cry because of him…

 

“I have to go back!”

 

“You can’t go back,” was the immediate decline.

 

“I have to!”

 

“You can’t!” Jeno yelled and it took the brunet aback. The reaper hadn’t raised his voice until now and it surprised him. Staring in shock, he kept his mouth shut, not knowing what else to say. Seeing that the newcomer had shut up, Jeno continued.

 

“Once you’re dead, you’re dead. You had your chance to live. Now there’s no returning.”

 

“I can’t even visit him as a spirit?” He tried.

 

“No,” Jeno replied, his tone implying that his decision was final. There was no room for arguments. “I have more important things to tend to. I don’t have time for you to play Casper and try to reconnect with the living.”

 

With that, he pulled out a small hourglass from his pocket. Its columns were twisted into intricate spirals and its frame was made of marble. The golden grains within it were gathered at the bottom, signaling that time was up. On top of the old-fashioned timepiece was a name engraved into it.

 

_Kim Sunho._

 

“I need to harvest a soul,” he announced before snapping his fingers and summoning a horse’s skeleton. Climbing up onto the steed, he studied the younger male. He was debating whether or not having a guest with him would be such a wonderful idea. The brunet seemed pretty freaked out as it is.

 

Picking up on the reaper’s expectant gaze, Jaemin shook his head. He needed time to clear his head.

 

“I think I’ll just stay here… I’ve had enough of death for one day.” He sighed defeatedly.

 

Jeno only laughed.

 

“Don’t be like that. You’ll be seeing death a lot from now on. I suggest you get used to it.”

 

He didn’t give the younger a chance to answer for the next thing he knew, a portal of ivory flames was being opened. Jeno whipped the reins on his horse, sending the large mass of bones off into the fiery gates. It neighed loudly before running off and the portal closed shortly after. Jaemin was then left alone, his thoughts and the queen-sized bed being his only remaining company. He rubbed at his temples, incredulous over the situation he was in.

 

He was stuck here until the Grim Reaper came back.

 

He was stuck with the Grim Reaper for all of eternity.

 

He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

 

How did he get into this mess?

 

 


	3. Funeral Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone deserves to die, hyung. It's part of being human.”

 

A large, Cheshire-like smile spread itself across a pair of pale lips, flashing a row of pointed teeth. A chilling cackle echoed throughout the barren land as it sailed along the murky sky and bounced off the scattered remains of unfortunate victims. The only thing left to remind the universe of their presence were the brittle bones that once made up their interior system.

 

The source of the mischievous laugh was a boy, no older than seventeen. Physically, that is. Contradictory to his youthful face and body, the god of Death had roamed both the earth and the world in which he lived in for far longer. Although he had lost track of precisely how long he had existed, he knew that he had hit the three hundred year mark ages ago.

 

He ran a hand through purple colored locks, the amused look on his face not lessening in the slightest. He lifted his head upward as he squeezed his eyes shut, restraining himself from losing it right then and there. Ah, the information he had just received was too golden to not be entertained with.

 

It was unfortunate for his two partners, seated on either side of him. They were unaware of why the outspoken psychopomp had caused such an unannounced uproar. Maybe he had gone mad. For ending lives does take a toll on the mentally incapable. However, such emotions of guilt had eroded by now; they had grown much too accustomed to the recurring theme. Therefore the hypothesis was clearly proved as null.

 

“What are you laughing about over there?” Another male asked, slightly younger than the first.

 

His electric blue hair stood out amongst the dreary atmosphere as well as the robes each reaper wore as a symbol of their position. He sat upon a thick slab of rock about a foot away, picking at a few stray bones that lay near. There was not much to do in this world and it quickly became dull when there were no souls to collect. So the simple fact that the other boy had seemed to find something interesting resulted in his curiosity being piqued.

 

“You don't know?” He inquired tantalizingly. “Our little Jeno has adopted a new playmate.”

 

At this, the younger quirked a brow.

 

“Playmate?” He parroted, searching for further details.

 

“Yes!” The purple haired male confirmed enthusiastically. “And it’s an unabsorbed soul!”

 

“You mean he brought it under his wing instead of utilizing its vitality?”

 

A vigorous nod was the answer he received.

 

“Do you think it’ll end up like the last one - getting scared and running away?”

 

“Ah, how foolish.” The third male piped up.

 

This one was older than the others, his hair resembling the color of blood, his face being narrow and pasty. He lounged upon the cold, grainy soil with his back against a boulder. His arm had been draped across his eyes as he fruitlessly tried to fall unconscious with the lack of anything better to do. The obnoxious chatter of his colleagues, however, prevented him from accomplishing the one task that would end his idleness. So, he decided to abandon the idea and join in the conversation, turning his attention toward the pair.

 

“Why would he risk his health for a soul that would most likely abandon him? Has he honestly gotten so restless that he needed to seek amusement in a poorly deceased mortal?”

 

The first only cackled once more, having way too much fun with such a situation.

 

“This should be exciting! Who wants to make a bet? The kid won't last a week with that stick-in-the-mud!”

 

“I say two weeks, at most. Once he learns that he can be released, he won't stay for long.” The second provided with a confident nod. “None of those who have been involved with Jeno have lingered for more than that.”

 

Hearing this, the third scoffed, amazed at the younger two’s childish behaviors.

 

“I say we meet them before making any assumptions. Who knows? It’s possible that Jeno has found a keeper this time.”

 

“I doubt it!” The purple haired male quickly shot down. “He's so horrible at choosing the proper people that there's no hope of any of them remaining with him. Chances are it’s a broken being who has no intention of forming ties, especially not with a Grim Reaper.”

 

“We’ll have to see if that’s true, then… I’ll give us an opportunity to make use of our time while the sand clocks drain.” The eldest offered.

 

Glancing at each other, the two younger reapers nodded. They decided that it was definitely a more favorable idea than simply sitting around. Seeing that the plan was accepted, the redhead smirked.

 

It would certainly be an interesting experience.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Minhyung stood as still as a statue as his hands were clasped tightly before him. He was clad in his finest suit, the material being freshly ironed while he himself was carefully done up for the occasion. His hair hung in front of his eyes as he kept his head down, his gaze burned into the tall blades of grass that swayed lightly in the breeze. His expression was stiff and somber as the distant words of the priest entered one ear and exited the other.

 

The sky today was cloudless and blue, the sun shining down pleasantly onto the world below. Minhyung hated it, though, for he felt that it was incredibly disrespectful. How dare Mother Nature be so cheerful while his heart was currently being torn in two! Was it trying to mock him?

 

All around him, sobbing could be heard. Relatives, friends, and schoolmates - they were all gathered in the middle of the field behind the church, forming a shadowy mob. Some of them had come due to years of close relationships. Others had come simply to pay their condolences, regardless of how well they really knew him. But whatever their reason for being here, they were all here for one boy in particular.

 

Na Jaemin.

 

Placed at the head of the large group, an opened coffin sat. Inside it lay a lifeless teenager, his chestnut brown hair standing out amongst all the black. His hands were folded neatly onto his stomach and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful in that instant that Minhyung wanted to believe that the younger was merely asleep. But he knew deep down that he wasn't. For the boy Minhyung had loved was no longer with him. He had flown off to some unknown land, leaving behind the shell of what he used to be.

 

He could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes as full realization hit him.

 

This was goodbye.

 

Never again would he be able to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzle his nose into his neck. Never again would he be able to kiss him and declare his love at the most uncalled for moments. He wouldn't be able to breathe in the other's scent or hear his delightful voice. All of the things he adored most about Jaemin would disappear along with him.

 

He squeezed his eyelids shut as he grit his teeth, refusing to allow himself to cry. No, he had to be strong! He couldn't break down now! Not in front of all these people…

  
  


* * *

 

 

“And so, with heavy hearts, we say farewell to our beloved Jaemin. May his soul rest in peace.” The priest concluded before closing the thick book in his hands.

 

At his last sentence, Minhyung could hear Mrs. Na losing her restraint as her weeping grew louder. He was sure she was acting out exactly what everyone else wished to do. Yet they remained quiet, the air encompassing them filled with sadness. It continued on like that for a few more minutes. No one budged as they all thought back on the usually incandescent boy who would brighten even the most monotonous of rooms.

 

Such an endearing person, reduced to a motionless corpse.

 

What pulled everyone out of their reverie was the click of latches as the funeral assistants prepared to seal the coffin. Minhyung watched, his gaze trained on Jaemin's face, as the lid of the casket was slowly lowered. Inch by inch, the brunet was covered by the polished, wooden casing. He inhaled painfully once it was completely sealed, keeping himself from running up there and stopping them from closing it forever. He knew that no matter what he did, Jaemin wouldn't be coming back.

 

It was then that the coffin was lifted up, being carried by four, stone-faced men. Minhyung watched mutely as they guided it down the long pathway, toward the burial site. One by one, guests began to move. Some followed Jaemin's casket, intent on dragging out their parting for as long as they could. Others went back to get into their cars, eager to return home after such a melancholic event.

 

Eventually, the raven found himself being isolated in the vast plains. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had told himself to move; to either see his boyfriend off for the final time or just turn around and leave. However, no matter how much he wanted to be anywhere but stuck in that spot, he didn't believe that his legs were capable of stepping forward. Instead, they were too engrossed in being weighed down by his depression.

 

If anything, the only thing he wanted nothing more than to do was sleep. Maybe that way, he’d see that all this was merely a bad dream. Then, he’d wake up and see that Jaemin was alive and well. That instead of lying in a coffin, he’d be lying next to him, his dazzling smile present on his handsome face.

 

But of course, he knew this was his reality.

 

Seemingly out of nowhere, two arms wrapped themselves around Minhyung. Caught off guard, he was drawn from his thoughts to be faced with a younger boy he was much too familiar with. His dongsaeng, Donghyuck, flashed him a sympathetic grin before resting his chin on the elder's shoulder. His fluffy red hair tickled Minhyung’s neck as he did this, causing the latter to laugh through his nose. Nevertheless, it was short-lived, for the black haired male was already drowning in woe. His eyes quickly reverted to their downcast position and his smile faded in seconds. Noticing this, Donghyuck sighed.

 

“You're really upset, aren't you?” He questioned, his voice like melted honey. It was soothing and gentle and it coaxed Minhyung to become a little less tense. The other inhaled sharply.

 

“I just feel so horrible about it,” Minhyung explained with guilt clear in his tone. “He didn't deserve to die. He was such a lovely person. His life shouldn't have ended the way it did…”

 

“Everyone deserves to die, hyung.” Donghyuck corrected. “It’s part of being human. Sooner or later, we’re all going to be joining him. We're all going to fall to our knees and get buried in the ground. Sure, it may happen a bit later than it did for him, but it’ll still happen. That’s why you need to make the most of whatever time you have left here. And instead of grieving over his death, you should be celebrating his life. Think of all the memories you've made with him.”

 

Minhyung could only shake his head. He appreciated his dongsaeng’s advice, but it just wasn't enough to cheer him up.

 

“I’m going to miss him though.” Was all he could mutter. Donghyuck sighed once more.

 

“Try not to miss him too much, hyung.” He teased lightheartedly. But despite how playful he tried to sound, Minhyung picked up on the slightest hint of jealousy. “You know you still have me, right?”

 

The raven could only chuckle faintly before letting an, “I know,” slip past his lips. If anything, he was grateful that his dongsaeng was there to support him. At this, the younger visibly perked up. He rubbed at Minhyung’s shoulders reassuringly before giving him another grin, this one appearing more lively than the previous attempt.

 

“Come on.” He persuaded as he began to guide the older backward and toward the parking lot. “Let’s go somewhere that isn't so gloomy.”

 

Biting his lip, Minhyung glanced between the pathway and the alluring redhead. He struggled to choose just what he wanted to do as he mulled over his options in his head. He knew that by now, they were probably in the middle of burying the coffin, and he wasn't sure if he was prepared to see that. On the other hand, several people have already left and it was only the primary family members now. He had been standing in the field for all this time so was he really considered a part of the funeral anymore? Technically, he was allowed to go.

 

“Come on!” Donghyuck prodded, cooing near the other's ear. Feeling his resolve crack, Minhyung sighed in defeat.

 

“Fine.” He finally gave in before following the younger to his car.

 

It’s not like his actions mattered much anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three more Grim Reapers appear, and we have a markhyuck moment!  
> i think it's quite obvious who those three reapers are. ;)


	4. A Possessive Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're no fun, Jenono! It’s not like you own him!”

 

Jaemin laid across the cloud-like mattress, staring up at the pitch black ‘ceiling’ as he waited for Jeno to return. Periodically, he would catch sight of the lone lighting above him, that which allowed him to see in what would otherwise be complete darkness. Having not much else to do, he stared at it, finding it odd how it didn't hurt his eyes like normal bulbs would. Then again, everything about this realm was odd, so it didn't surprise him.

 

Groaning, he lazily flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face into the cushiony pillow. Due to the fact that there were no clocks to be seen, Jaemin had absolutely no idea how much time had passed. It was honestly frustrating for him - being left to rot here for who knows how long while a million questions swarmed through his head, unable to be answered. The initial shock of his death had worn off by now, leaving behind a somewhat numb feeling. In all honesty, he didn't know how to respond to the situation anymore. The only thing he really could do was accept it.

 

It wasn't like he could resurrect himself…

 

Interrupting his train of thoughts, the sound of a portal opening caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder, Jaemin expected to see the boy who brought him here, returning from his duties. But what he was greeted by instead were three boys he had never seen before. With purple, blue, and red hair, each male appeared to be around the same age as him and Jeno. They also wore the same type of clothing, complete with the signature cloak. Jaemin's face paled in realization.

 

There was more than one Grim Reaper.

 

He froze as the purple haired one cracked a toothy smile, his eyes shining as he studied him. He swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more than to flee from the frightening trio. He didn't know who they were. He didn't know what they were capable of. Hell, he didn't even know if they were on good terms with Jeno or not. What if they couldn't be trusted?

 

Careful not to make any sudden movements, Jaemin slowly rolled over, inching toward the edge of the bed. Maybe, just maybe, he could run away from them. Even if he wasn't fully sure just where he would run, as long as he could escape, he’d go anywhere.

 

Feeling his legs dangle over the side of the mattress, he decided it would be a good time to bolt out of there. As soon as he turned around, though, he was met with the same purple haired boy, inches away from his face.

 

With a yelp, Jaemin fell back onto the bed, trying to put as much distance away from him and the soul collector. His predator only laughed at his actions, not bothering to mess with the brunet any further.

 

“I didn't expect our little Jenono to bring back a boy, let alone one this amusing.” The purple haired boy voiced out to the other two still standing in their previous positions. “He's cute. I can see why he kept him.”

 

Jaemin puffed out his cheeks at the words the reaper was saying. First, he decided to scare him, now he was talking about him like he was some kind of pet. Did he have no manners?

 

“He is,” the red-haired one agreed, walking up to the bed with the remaining reaper behind him.

 

With each of them standing by all sides of the bed, Jaemin felt cornered and defenseless. The trio surrounded him, all of them gazing at him as if he was a painting in a museum - something they didn't see every day. It sent chills down his spine and he prayed feverishly within his mind that Jeno would come soon and rescue him from this nightmare.

 

“How do you think he died?” The eldest asked, not bothering with the fact that Jaemin could understand everything they were talking about. They simply continued on, as if he wasn't even there.

 

“Disease, probably,” the blue-haired one spoke, tilting his head.

 

“No, no, no,” the purple haired one cut in almost harshly. “Look at him! He looks perfectly healthy! I say it was murder.”

 

“That’s also wrong. He has no stab or bullet wounds.”

 

“I didn't think you could see wounds on a _soul_.” The purple haired boy shot back, earning himself a glare from the younger.

 

“You can't see health conditions either, you twat.”

 

“Actually,” a fourth voice interjected, its owner standing about a foot away with his arms crossed. He looked beyond pissed, but Jaemin couldn't have been more relieved.

 

It was Jeno.

 

“He was in a bus accident.” He corrected, his tone ice cold. “Now if you don't mind, quit drooling over him and tell me why you're here.”

 

Perking up, the purple haired boy bounced over to Jeno. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around the blond, grinning widely. Although he was delighted to see his friend, Jeno, on the other hand, was downright annoyed.

 

“Jenono~” the purple haired boy sang. “Why don't you want us near your new guest? We won't hurt him!”

 

The blond reaper merely ignored him, prying him away before scowling at the three.

 

“ _Why are you here?_ ” He bit out, growing more impatient as the seconds ticked on. “You know how much I hate it when you just waltz into my home, uninvited. You may be my superiors, but there is a thing called respecting one's privacy.”

 

“Superiors?” Jaemin couldn't help but question. He spared the others a quick glance, returning his attention back to Jeno all too soon. At least now he knew that they weren't enemies…

 

“Don't you watch over Seoul?”

 

“I do,” Jeno replied nonchalantly as he dodged yet another crushing hug the purple haired reaper tried to lock him in. “But our status doesn't depend on what city we’re in charge of, it depends on how long we’ve been working. Just because I was lucky enough to gain the capital, doesn't mean I hold any authority. It just means I have more souls to harvest.”

 

“Oh.” The brunet muttered dumbly.

 

There really was so much he didn't know about these people. Their system seemed so complicated and the more he was around them, the more he discovered. He would have never guessed that there'd be such a thing as a designated death god, living in their own society. In a way, it was rather intriguing.

 

“What about you?” He then inquired, turning to the two who were still near him. He decided that since he would most likely be seeing them often, he’d might as well get acquainted. “What are your names and what cities do you control?”

 

“Well I’m Jisung,” the one to his left responded and Jaemin took note of how deep his voice was despite his younger appearance. “I’m responsible for the city of Incheon.”

 

“Renjun,” the one in front of him - the redhead - said when he averted his gaze to him. “I’m in charge of Daegu.”

 

“And _I’m_ Chenle!” The intrusive purple haired reaper piped up, seating himself down beside Jaemin and slinging an arm around him. “I manage Gwangju.”

 

Not missing a beat, Jeno instantly barked at the invasion of personal space. It was obvious that he didn't like the other being so close to Jaemin and the latter felt somewhat thankful. It wasn't that he didn't like the energetic male, it's just that he was too much for him to handle in their first encounter. The entire ordeal actually made him quite uncomfortable and all this crowding didn't exactly calm his nerves.

 

“Off,” Jeno commanded curtly, glaring daggers at the other reaper. Chenle only pouted, wrapping his arms tighter around the newcomer. Seeing this, the blond narrowed his eyes further.

 

“You're no fun, Jenono! It’s not like you own him!”

 

In response, Jeno took a few threatening steps in his direction, forcing Chenle to stand. He threw his hands up in surrender, silently whisking away to where his colleagues stood as he created some space between him and the irritated blond. Contrasting with his body language, the expression on Chenle’s face was unruffled, if not a bit playful.

 

“So protective~” he cooed with a sly smirk. “Fine then. I’ll leave your cute little companion alone for now. I have a couple of mortals to visit anyway, so I’ll be on my way.” He then turned his back on the group, gesturing for Jisung and Renjun to follow him. Once they had all said their goodbyes, they left through the same portal in which they entered from and the room fell quiet.

 

What made up for the long pause was a sigh that emitted from the older male as he ran a tired hand over his face. His sunken eyes appeared distant and his lips were curled into a small frown. Jaemin observed him, biting his lower lip. He didn't speak or move until he was positive Jeno was fine with it.

 

“It really gets on my nerves when they come and bother me like that,” he restated his previous sentence, only emphasizing his point. The brunet nodded his head in comprehension. He would be pretty mad if he had people constantly breathing down his neck too.

 

“Do they do this every day?”

 

Jeno snorted, shaking his head with a bittersweet grin.

 

“No. They do it enough to get under my skin, but if they did it every day, I would have strangled the, by now.”

 

At this, Jaemin laughed, finding himself actually smiling at the other male for once. He enjoyed the feeling, not having been lighthearted ever since his death. He enjoyed it even more that he didn't have to force it. Now that he wasn't too busy panicking, he figured that he could get along with Jeno easier than he first estimated.

 

But of course, he still needed to clear some things up.

 

“I have a few questions for you.” He mentioned, his smile fading into a serious face. “I wasn't able to ask you everything before so now you owe me some answers.”

 

Again, the blond sighed. But this time, it sounded different - more compliant than the angry one. He quirked a brow, lowering his head as he stared at the brunet with an unexplainable expression.

 

“I knew you were going to interrogate me sooner or later.”

 

Blinking once, then twice, Jaemin reached up to sheepishly scratch his head. Maybe this wasn't the right time?

 

“Sorry?” He offered and Jeno just shook his head.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. But I have a headache, especially after dealing with Chenle. So how about we chat over a drink or two?” Without even waiting for a reply, the reaper had waved his hand, opening a portal that led to the center of Seoul. Beyond the flickering flames, Jaemin could see the bustling nightlife as pedestrians and taxi cars glided through the streets. He knitted his brows together in confusion.

 

“Didn't you say you didn't need food?”

 

“I don't _need_ it,” the elder exaggerated with a roll of his eyes, “but that doesn't stop me from _wanting_ it. Besides, it's boring here. Let's go out for a bit.” The idea sounded tempting with the sounds of the city playing behind the attractive boy who gazed at him in anticipation.

 

Stepping forward, the brunet accepted Jeno's outstretched hand. He took a second to admire how soft it was, despite the work he did on a daily basis. He looked up, directly into those dark eyes, warmer than they were during their meeting. A foreign sensation fluttered within him, catching him off guard. Pushing it aside, he cleared his throat.

 

“You’ll tell me everything, right?”

 

“Everything.” Was his reassurance as he was led into the land of the living.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- jeno is the 'youngest' reaper. as was stated, the reaper hierarchy system depends on how long the individual has served harvesting souls. jeno may be older, but the other two (chenle and jisung) have served for far longer despite being younger, making them the 'older' reapers and jeno's superiors. renjun is the eldest/holds the most authority out of the four of them. (it goes like this = renjun - chenle - jisung - jeno)


	5. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doesn't it get tiring, though?”
> 
> “Sometimes. But I have Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun to assist me when I need it. And you, now.”

 

Jaemin walked through the crowded sidewalk, making sure not to stray too far from the blond male beside him. Said male, he noticed, had discarded his tattered cape somewhere between the time he had returned home and when they had left for the city. And without the piece of cloth around his shoulders, Jaemin could better see the reaper’s thin but strong build. He guessed that he only carried his extra gear when working, and the brunet was actually grateful for this. Without the cloak and scythe, Jeno looked… normal. Albeit, he was still clad in all black, but it suited him.

 

It was nice.

 

Smirking, Jeno glanced at Jaemin from the corner of his eye. He chuckled at the fact that the younger was more or less checking him out. He returned his focus back to the path in front of him before remarking,

 

“I’m sorry, but is my hotness too much of a distraction?”

 

Snapping out of his daze, Jaemin scoffed. He promptly turned his head as to not have the other in his line of sight. As he did this, he watched the group of civilians walk past them. None of them seemed to pay the pair any recognition and he wondered if it was simply because they weren't able to see them. It made sense since they were technically no longer connected to this world.

 

“As if.” The brunet refused stubbornly, feeling uncomfortable with having been caught ogling. “I just didn't expect someone of your stature to be so…”

 

“Good looking?” Jeno finished, smirk still set on his face. “I know it may be disappointing to hear, but the Grim Reaper isn't some skeleton in a raggedy, old robe. He's much better than that.”

 

“I think I established that already.” He responded playfully, a grin tugging at his lips. Seeing this, Jeno smiled as well before he guided his guest through the entrance of their destination.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The place where he had been taken to was a local bar; complete with a plentiful amount of stools around the drink counter, a few booths pushed up against the windows, and music blasting out of invisible speakers. The scattered neon sign splashed color of blue, red, purple, and orange, providing just enough light to tell what was going on. It was still rather dark, though, for shadows lingered in the corners and Jaemin didn't really want to know what kind of frisky business might be taking place in them.

 

Luckily, Jeno chose to sit in a booth that allowed them a view of the street. It was situated away from the rest of the customers, giving them a bit of privacy and Jaemin felt himself easing into the plush bench. Across from him, the elder was sipping at a beverage he had snagged before sitting down. It was pink and bubbly and the brunet couldn't help but wonder if it would even have any effect since Jeno didn't function like a living human. But he decided that it really didn't matter. All that was important was that he was being given the chance to get a grip on just what he was dealing with.

 

His questions would be answered.

 

“First thing's first,” Jaemin began, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on the wooden table. The back of his hands supported his chin as his half-lidded eyes bore into the blond. “You obviously benefit from absorbing the souls of the deceased. So why didn't you do the same to me? Why am I here when you could have easily overlooked me?”

 

“Really? You’re asking me _that_?” Jeno inquired incredulously with a raised brow. “It should be obvious why.” He paused, giving the brunet a once over. He stopped right at that intense gaze and smirked. “I like you, is all.”

 

Cocking his head, Jaemin shot him a rather confused expression. He… _liked_ him? He was right when he said that it should have been obvious and Jaemin felt kind of dumb for not seeing it. When he thought back, there were definitely enough hints. But even so, he didn't think that out of all the possible answers, that would be it.

 

He wanted to mess with him? Maybe.

 

He needed a form of entertainment? Very likely,

 

But actually being interested in him? It hadn't crossed his mind.

 

“How?” He ended up wondering. “How could you when you hardly know me?”

 

Jeno shook his head.

 

“ _You_ may not know much about _me_ ,” he started off, correcting. “But I definitely know a lot about you. It comes with the job. Remember when I said that I gain people's memories? It sure helps.”

 

Slowly, the wheels in Jaemin’s head began to turn as he pieced tidbits of information together. Jeno knew him? From people's memories? Suddenly, it clicked in his brain and his eyes widened. Oh no… He wasn't saying…

 

The reaper almost laughed at the panicked expression Jaemin had.

 

“Your grandmother showed me how cute of a kid you were. And your uncle has some hilarious moments of you as an awkward pre-teen. Oh, and your buddy Chanhee? You ranted to him about a lot of first year drama, didn't you?”

 

All Jaemin managed to do was stare at Jeno. He was feeling such a rush of different emotions in that instant. But the two more prominent ones were nostalgia and utter humiliation.

 

The mention of his loved ones was enough to make the hair on his arms stand and the back of his eyes sting with unshed tears. He had missed them dearly and the sentiments relating to their deaths were all too clear to him. Yet at the same time, knowing that Jeno had complete access to his past was enough for him to want to crawl into a hole.

 

If he wasn't already dead, he was positive that he would have died out of embarrassment.

 

“You… You know about all of that?” He whispered, not chancing a glance in the other's direction. He was sure that his cheeks were flushed and his shoulders were tense. It wasn't really pleasant to hear that someone like Jeno was aware of all his little secrets.

 

“Of course,” Jeno stated, matter-of-factly. “I know various things about various people, depending on which family member, friend, or even acquaintance dies. Given that they live in Seoul, that is.”

 

“I see…” Jaemin muttered, trying not to think about what other things involving his life Jeno knew of. Wanting to change the subject, he recalled their unfinished argument.

 

“You never told me what happened to them - those who passed away.”

 

Jeno’s brows furrowed as he took another sip of his drink.

 

“Yes, I did.” He replied curtly.

 

“No, you didn't.” Jaemin pressed. “You couldn't have told me everything. I want to know what happens after you use their energy. Do they remain an eternal part of you? Do they dissolve? Are they reincarnated?”

 

Closing his eyes and putting a hand up in the brunet’s face, Jeno sighed in a slightly distressed manner. He was beginning to ramble again.

 

“Fine, fine,” he said just to shut the younger up. “I didn't tell you everything, you’re right.” He took a second to stare into those brilliant orbs, resembling those of a child who was learning something for the first time. His lips formed a thin line.

 

“The souls that I gather become attached to me once I merge with them. From then on, I hold full responsibility over them. In return for the information and energy they give me, I release them back into the city, usually in the form of dreams. There, they're able to be reunited with their loved ones. Although it’s not the same thing as seeing them in flesh, it's more than enough for some people. The only thing is, like I said, is that they're attached to me. If, for whatever reason, I were to fade away, so would they.”

 

Jaemin nodded, processing all that was thrown at him.

 

“Is that why it's so dangerous for a reaper to disappear?”

 

“Bingo.” The blond responded, and then a third sip was taken. “Plus, it's important to stay on top of the death records. Not only does an expired spirit jeopardize my health, but have it happen too often, and you get a case of overpopulation.”

 

“I guess that’s true…”

 

Jaemin lowered his gaze, regretting how he had yelled at the older male before. He had let his emotions get the better of him and completely dismissed the fact that death was a part of life. As cruel as it was for those left behind, there was no way around it. It was necessary.

 

Jeno bit the inside of his cheek at the currently heavy atmosphere, tracing his finger along the brim of the glass that was in the middle of the table. Then he leaned back in his seat, not bothering to interrupt the stillness that had fallen on them. He could tell that the brunet was in deep thought and he didn't have the heart to disturb him. So he settled for looking out the window, studying a few people who passed by.

 

After what he guessed was ten minutes or so, the other finally spoke up.

 

“How long have you been doing this?”

 

Jeno hummed in amusement.

 

“A while,” was all he could reply and Jaemin resumed his previous, intrigued position as he shortened the distance between them.

 

“How did you become a Grim Reaper?”

 

“You die,” Jeno stated bluntly with a smirk. It was comical to see how the discussion was veered from the previous topic to his personal life. Then again, it was only fair since Jaemin knew next to nothing about him. “Just like everyone else. But unlike most, you have to be lucky enough to catch the attention of a pre-existing death god. Specifically an older one. You then receive training and when they believe you’re ready, you get assigned to an area.”

 

“So you didn't choose to be one? You were just picked?”

 

“Pretty much. But to be honest, I’m glad. It gives me more freedom than I would have had otherwise.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Jaemin agreed. “Doesn't it get tiring, though?”

 

The reaper merely shrugged.

 

“Sometimes. But I have Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun to assist me when I need it.” He stopped to smile at the brunet and Jaemin felt that fluttering sensation come back to his chest. “And you, now.”

 

“O-Oh?” He stuttered, amazed at just how much he found himself being flustered around the older male. What was this? It wasn't like him.

 

“Don't I?” Jeno asked after seeing Jaemin’s reaction.

 

He had really hoped that he wouldn't screw up the opportunity of having Jaemin stay with him. It had seemed that anyone he invited into his world had been too afraid or uncommitted to stick around for more than a couple of days. It eventually evolved into a habit of stealing an adventurous soul, playing with them for a short amount of time, and then sending them off to wherever it was they wanted to go. He would do this whenever he got extremely bored and none of his comrades could provide ample satisfaction. But after stumbling across the breathtaking brunet, he wasn't sure if he could handle history repeating itself.

 

Seeing the practically crestfallen look on the blond’s face, Jaemin inhaled sharply before grinning gently. After getting to know Jeno a little more, he figured that he wasn't all that bad. Their primary encounter hadn't been the best, and the whole death business would take some getting used to. But if he had to spend the rest of his afterlife with anyone, he wouldn't mind it being Jeno.

 

“Of course, Nono.” He eventually answered.

 

Jeno blinked at the nickname, surprised. Nonetheless, he smiled back, glad that it meant that Jaemin was starting to warm up to him. It calmed any anxieties he had and he was grateful for the other's cooperation.

 

“That's good. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Thank you.” Jaemin beamed and Jeno simply chuckled.

 

They continued to stare at each other, lost in one another's eyes like two, intimate lovers. The background noise of the bar was the only thing to fill the silence, but it was perfectly fine to them. Jaemin had no more questions to ask and Jeno was busy downing the last of his drink. When he finished, he sighed.

 

He reached into his pocket, sensing the ever familiar indication of an emptied hourglass. He kept it under the table, out of the younger's sight as he checked the name. Taking note of just who it was, he glanced nervously at Jaemin. He knew very well that if he performed the execution, he would be shattering the delicate alliance he had just recently formed.

 

No, he couldn't risk it…

 

“What's wrong?” Jaemin questioned as he saw the reaper’s concerned expression. Jeno didn't answer as he slipped the timer back into his pocket, flashing the other an unconvincing grin.

 

“Nothing. It's just that the bar’s about to close so we should probably be heading back.”

 

He could tell that Jaemin didn't buy his excuse, but he wasn't prodded any further.

 

“All right. It _is_ getting a bit late…”

 

“Right,” Jeno nodded before standing up. “Shall we go, then?”

 

Again, he had extended his hand for the brunet to take and he smiled when the gesture was accepted. Carefully, he escorted him out of the building and into the crisp, autumn air. They carried on to the center, chatting about idle nothings until they approached the portal that was still left open. Jaemin took one, final glance at the city behind them before he was guided back into the realm he now called home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaeno/nomin went on a date and had a relationship development but... whose hourglass was that? ;) hm...  
> the next chapter is markhyuck centric, so expect to see some developments in their relationship too. :)


	6. Life is Like a Vapor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cheering me up, saving my life… What would I ever do without you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MarkHyuck-centered chapter.

 

 

A lively laugh resounded from Minhyung's throat as he stepped out of the restaurant. Linked to him - hand-in-hand - was none other than his red-haired dongsaeng. He laughed along with Minhyung, appreciating the large smile on the older's face. It was a welcomed change to the recurring theme of depression and woe that had been in place for the past few days.

 

Ever since the funeral, Minhyung hadn't been himself. Instead of cracking jokes or playfully bantering with Donghyuck, he had spent most of his time in his room. Whatever time that wasn't taken up within those four walls consisted of Minhyung's constant silence and Donghyuck's persistent attempts to cheer him up. It cost him a good five days before he saw a dent in the defense Minhyung had built around him.

 

Today was a new day and the older had at last shown some improvement. Elated, Donghyuck insisted that they go and ‘celebrate’. Minhyung personally didn't see what there was to really celebrate, but he went along with it either way. It amused him to see his dongsaeng get so worked up over the fact that he was feeling better. It showed that he actually cared.

 

So now, the two were leaving the diner in which Donghyuck suggested they visit. It was still fairly new, having opened up about two weeks ago. Being that they both had yet to try it out, it was the perfect place to go. During their meal, Donghyuck had watched as his hyung slowly reverted back to his old self. With each friendly comment, funny story, or sincere compliment, Minhyung became more and more uplifted. The dark veil that had been hanging over him was finally removed and he could see that his usual radiance was present once more.

 

It was refreshing.

 

“Thank you, Hyuck.” He had brought up as they walked down the sidewalk, lit with the overcast of several traffic, store, and billboard lights. The sky above them was painted a dark blue and a breeze blew gently by. “I had fun today.”

 

Beside him, Donghyuck grinned, feeling triumphant that he managed to restore happiness in the grieving male.

 

“Anytime, hyung.” The redhead responded smoothly, shooting Minhyung a wink.

 

They continued on, stopping at a crosswalk. The many cars that buzzed by prevented them from progressing so they waited. As they did this, Minhyung repeatedly stole glances of the incredible redhead. The amount of times Donghyuck had been able to make him view the world positively was truly amazing. He was sure that without him, he most likely would have been drowning in despair by now. For losing Jaemin was a tough feat to handle; half a year of love - gone so effortlessly. But whenever he felt as if he would fall to his knees and cry, Donghyuck was there to pick him up and reassure him.

 

Minhyung didn't know how he could possibly repay him.

 

Noticing the fact that he was being stared at, the younger turned his head. Their gazes interlocked for a split second and the redhead smiled. Flustered, Minhyung shifted his line of sight to his feet. But soon enough, he had looked at his dongsaeng again and he found himself smiling back.

 

“What do you say to us going back to my place and watching a movie, hyung?” Donghyuck offered casually. “My parents won't be back until later tonight and mom bought a new television not too long ago. The picture’s stunning - just as good, if not better, than the theatre’s.”

 

Ah, the theatre… Minhyung's face fell a bit at the mention of it. He knew that the sole purpose of the other bringing him out tonight was to get his mind off it and the accident, but he couldn't help it. It was still so clear in his memory… He had to get over it eventually, he knew that. But how quickly could he honestly muster?

 

He hated himself for being such a downer.

 

“Sure.” He said, slightly strained, forcing a weak grin onto his lips. Sensing the altered atmosphere, Donghyuck mentally cursed himself. How stupid of him to bring up such a significant aspect of the very event he wished so dearly to distract Minhyung from. He needed to think more before he spoke.

 

Wordlessly, he squeezed the older's hand, hoping to compensate for his slip up.

 

“Or, you know, we can just talk.”

 

Seeing that the string of cars had stopped, Minhyung stepped forward, glancing back at the redhead as he tugged him along. It was readable in his expression that he didn't want to disappoint the younger who had tried so hard up to this point, regardless of his true emotions.

 

“Whatever you want to do, Hyuck, I’m fine with.”

 

Donghyuck sighed a breath of relief, glad that the raven was willing to break out of his somber state. He allowed himself to be pulled onto the crosswalk, intent on heading over to the other side, where their apartment complex stood. But as soon as he had moved, his reflexes jerked, bringing the other back.

 

Caught off guard, Minhyung stumbled as he fell backward. The blinding lights of an oncoming vehicle flashed in his vision and the blare of a horn blasted in his ears. The earth spun around him and he felt his butt collide with the concrete ground. He blinked, his brain working slowly to process what had almost happened. He opened his mouth to speak but instantly closed it when no words came out. He blinked again, paralyzed as the black van simply sped on, indifferent to the idea that it practically ran someone over. Incredulously, Minhyung whipped his head back to shoot Donghyuck a disbelieving look.

 

Just like that, he could have been dead.

 

But he wasn't.

 

“Are you okay, hyung?” Donghyuck asked, his voice sounding as shaken as Minhyung appeared when he helped the older to his feet. Numbly, Minhyung nodded.

 

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered before straightening himself out. He cleared his throat, composing himself. Then he gave his dongsaeng a small smile. “Thanks to you.”

 

Donghyuck only laughed awkwardly.

 

“Ah well, I wouldn't have liked to see you become a human pancake, hyung.”

 

Minhyung chuckled at the analogy.

 

“I wouldn't have liked that much myself.”

 

They took a few seconds to recollect themselves, double checking to be sure that another car wasn't coming. When they deduced that it was safe to cross, they jogged to the opposite side of the street. Relaxing some now that they were in front of Donghyuck's complex, they easily trudged up the stairway.

 

Once inside the cozy apartment, Minhyung stretched. With his arms up in the air, his torso was unguarded and the redhead took the opportunity to embrace it. Chuckling, Minhyung lowered his arms and twisted around in the younger's grip. Now facing him, he wrapped his own arms around the other, smiling as he placed a chaste kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead.

 

“Cheering me up, saving my life… What would I ever do without you?”

 

Donghyuck merely grinned, tilting his head in mock contemplation.

 

“Ah, I really don't know,” he mused. “But luckily, we don't have to worry about that because I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Contentedly, Minhyung rested his cheek against the side of his dongsaeng's head, the smile never leaving his face. He closed his eyes, finding peace in their comforting position. If he could, he would stay there, pressed up against the redhead’s warmth for as long as he lived. It was as though all his problems just faded away whenever he was with him.

 

It made him happy.

 

“You better not,” he warned him playfully before pulling away. “Now come on, let's pick a movie to watch.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a close one for mark. luckily, he had donghyuck with him! :)  
> next chapter goes back to jaeno/nomin. jaemin will finally see jeno working. ;)


	7. Side Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you alright?”
> 
> “I’m fine. It's just a side effect."
> 
> “A side effect of _what_?”

 

 

When Jaemin opened his eyes, he was met with blurriness. This blurriness was familiar to one who was just waking up so it didn't startle him. He did, however, find it strange. When had he fallen asleep? It was funny, seeing that even as a spirit, he was still so conditioned to the habits of mundane life. He knew that sleeping didn't rejuvenate him anymore and staying awake would no longer cause him dreariness. Regardless of this fact, though, he found himself lying upon the soft mattress, decorated with a black comforter and white sheets.

 

Blinking a few times, he attempted to clear his foggy vision. Craning his head to the side, he saw the ever familiar glow of the spotlight in the shadow-filled room. He closed his eyes again, basking in the artificial lighting much like he would with the sun on a lazy Saturday morning. Obviously, it wasn't quite the same, but it was good enough for him.

 

Turning back to his previous position, he put his head on the marshmallow-like pillow once more. He inhaled peacefully, figuring that he might as well go back to sleep since there didn't seem to be much else to do. But all thoughts of returning to the afterlife’s equivalent of dreamland fled from his mind when he felt a puff of air on his cheek.

 

Was it wind? No, it couldn't be. There was no breeze in such an area.

 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jaemin opened one eye to observe the source of his disturbance. When he did this, he came face to face with a pair of long eyelashes, a straight nose, and two pale lips - all upon a face crowded by blond hair. He then realized the arm that was carelessly strewn around his waist, latching onto him as its owner was lost in the world of unconsciousness.

 

A small sigh left Jeno’s lips and Jaemin's eyes widened. Just registering the lack of distance between them, he began to panic. In his hysterical state, he had braced his hands against that toned chest and pushed himself - rather forcefully - away from the other male. This, of course, resulted in the brunet rolling off the edge of the bed and onto the invisible floor. With a loud thump and a pained squeak, Jaemin found himself looking up at the piece of furniture, a dull, barely-there throbbing now present in his spine.

 

“I don't know about you,” the Grim Reaper began as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. He had been resting so peacefully until the younger decided to practically shove him awake and embarrass himself him the process… “But I don't usually wake myself up by doing a cliff dive off the bed. Drinking some coffee, maybe. But your method’s something even I haven't seen.”

 

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Jaemin had opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off by a certain energetic reaper.

 

“The cuddle monster scared him off, Jenono~” Chenle cooed as he plopped down on the foot of the bed, ignoring the daggers that were being glared at him. “I never knew you were so affectionate! Why aren't you like that with me?”

 

“What did I say about showing up uninvited?” The blond bit out, disregarding the nonsense his senior was spewing. Chenle merely gave him a feigned look of hurt, placing a hand over his heart as he pouted childishly.

 

“I decided to grace you with my presence and you don't even enjoy it? That breaks my heart, Jeno!”

 

“Good, maybe it’ll keep you away from me.”

 

“Ah, but I never leave for long!”

 

“I kind of wish you did.”

 

Jaemin could only blink as he watched the odd exchange between the two reapers. He had picked himself off the ground at this point and now opted for standing stupidly on the sidelines as the two bickered on. Deciding that he’d better intercept before an actual fight broke out, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

Successfully, he managed to shut the duo up and gain their attention.

 

“Uh,” he coughed, shifting his balance from one foot to the other. “I’m fine if either of you care. I was just surprised. I didn't expect you to be so… close, is all.” He pressed his lips together as the others stared at him, wordless. Feeling as if he had said something wrong, he simply stared right back at them and it took a few minutes before anyone spoke up again.

 

A wide smile slithered across Chenle’s face as he clapped his hands together once.

 

“Aw, look at that! Maybe you didn't scare him after all!”

 

“I still don't see why you're here!” Jeno shot back, irritation clear on his features. Chuckling to himself, Jaemin could only imagine the imaginary vein that would appear on his temple - like some cheesy cartoon.

 

He had to admit, the pair was amusing.

 

“So hotheaded!” The purple haired reaper huffed before giving in. “I came to inform you that we have a meeting to attend. The boss said it was pretty important so I suggest we get going.” He explained as he lifted himself from the bed and started to walk toward the portal he had left open. Halfway there, Jeno had stopped him, holding out a hand as he dug into his pocket.

 

The ever-recurring scene of the blond checking an hourglass - an ended life cycle - played in front of him. Chenle could only groan as he knew well enough what Jeno was implying. Yes, it was part of their job and yes, he couldn't let one who was supposed to die live for too long, but now wasn't the time!

 

“I need to take care of this first,” Jeno stated nonchalantly as he rose to his feet and summoned his horse. It was clear that whatever this assembly entailed, he could honestly care less.

 

The purple haired death god shook his head furiously,

 

“No, no, no! Are you insane? That can wait! _We have a meeting_!”

 

“It’ll only take a few minutes.” Jeno ensured, nodding his head toward the lost brunet to follow his lead and mouth the large mass of bones. Obediently, Jaemin listened and this resulted in Chenle becoming even more agitated.

 

“Jeno, if you don't come right now, the boss will have my head!”

 

“Oh really?” The blond inquired, taking a moment to look from Chenle to Jaemin, pretending to weigh his options.

 

Should he ignore the call to an execution and have his health take a hit or should he stall on attending the mass discussion and deal with an angry supervisor later? Considering the fact that Jeno needed all the energy he could gather, his choice was obvious.

 

“Hopefully you'll come up with something.” He finally spoke, paying no mind to the incredulous expression the other reaper was directing at him.

 

Instead, he had turned back to the reins on his steed and gave them a firm whip. The horse neither loudly in response, overpowering the frustrated shouting of a certain purple haired reaper. Surprised, Jaemin had grabbed onto Jeno, wrapping his arms tightly around the latter's midsection as they suddenly took off. Speeding past the circle of ivory flames, they again were entering into Seoul. Yet this time, it was for an entirely separate reason than the last.

 

The nagging behind them grew fainter as they raced through the streets of the city, over cars, past civilians, through red lights and all, they were unstoppable. And as Jaemin clung onto his escort, a thought clicked in his brain.

 

He was going to witness someone’s death through the eyes of a Grim Reaper for the first time.

 

Where he’d typically be crying, clueless, confused as to why someone would die at such an age, in such a way, viewing the situation as nothing less than a tragedy, now would be different. Now he would witness the preparation, the calculations, and the onslaught. He wouldn't tear up and scream out to the sky, demanding an explanation for capturing an innocent life. No. Now it would all make sense to him. Now he would stand back, watch, and accept.

 

It was almost humorous seeing how much things have changed.

 

“Who is it?” He questioned absentmindedly as the wind flew through his hair and over his shoulders. The city passed by them, forming a blur of different colors and objects. He held on tighter to the other, feeling uneasy, and if he had looked up, he would have seen the hint of a smirk on Jeno’s lips.

 

“You’ll see,” was his vague reply and soon enough, they were slowing down as they approached the entrance to the local hospital.

 

The towering building loomed over them, standing both tall and wide. Several cars were parked outside and people of all ages walked in and out of the medical ward. Ambulances blared in the distance and there was even a pair of first-aid squad members who were rushing in with a patient on a stretcher. The atmosphere was entirely busy as a hundred things all occurred at once.

 

Hopping off his horse, Jeno signaled for Jaemin to follow him. The two stepped into the main hall, walking right past the receptionist and straight into a hallway on the far left. Seeing as though Jeno knew where exactly to go, Jaemin simply wandered closely behind him. As they walked by a string of rooms, the brunet found himself studying a couple of patients. Some were old, some were young, some were middle-aged. Some were probably here due to injury, others because of poor health. He overheard a doctor explaining to a nurse about how they had to set up a blood transfusion for a girl not much older than he was and it made him curious.

 

What kind of death would he be observing? To whom would it affect? Would there be people there? Or would the patient die in solitude? What would happen after that?

 

So many questions...

 

“Here,” Jeno spoke up suddenly, snapping the younger out of his daze.

 

Turning to look at the blond, he saw that he had drawn his scythe and had pulled up the hood of his cloak. He resembled the way he did when they first met and Jaemin was reminded of the intense feeling of doom by the way Jeno's face was half covered and how his stance was the epitome of power. It still boggled his mind how one could transform from an easygoing slacker to a straight-faced, frightening being. Silently, Jeno glided into room number 225, a trail of black fog at his feet. Not wanting to be stranded out in the hallway, Jaemin did as he had been and stuck right beside the reaper, regardless of the heavy environment made by him.

 

Gazing over Jeno’s shoulder, Jaemin made out the tiny form of a little girl beneath thin sheets. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. He assumed that she was asleep. Attached to her fragile arms were an array of tubes. Some provided nutrients such as blood, water and the like. Others served to rid her of wastes as she was bedridden and was unable to do so herself. Her skin was pale to the point of rivaling that of a ghost and her hair seemed fake, probably a wig to hide her otherwise bald head. Jaemin guessed that she had been in this hospital for quite some time and her battle with whatever disease she had was finally over. It had won.

 

“Kim Sooji; ten years old; dies in her sleep,” Jeno murmured as he stepped up to the side of the bed. The expression on his features was unreadable.

 

Jaemin glanced between him and the girl before asking, “Cause of death?”

 

“Blood disease.” Was all he got before Jeno raised his harvesting instrument. “Now it’s time to put her out of her misery.” He held his scythe above his head, hesitating. His gaze flickered over to the brunet on his right, prepared for some sort of objection. When he noticed that Jaemin had none and was instead watching him expectantly, he swung his scythe down without a second thought.

 

A white slash shone over the sleeping girl and shortly after, the whole room was encompassed in the blinding shade. Shielding his eyes from the brightness, Jaemin brought his arm in front of his eyes. He stood like that for a few seconds before the light died down and he was able to see once more. When he retracted his arm, he saw someone standing before Jeno. It was a little girl; bouncy, energetic, and most importantly, _transparent_.

 

It was Sooji’s spirit.

 

“Wow, mister! How did you do that? I feel so much better now!” She squealed and for the first time since they arrived there, Jeno had smiled.

 

“Well, you won't have to suffer anymore, Sooji.” He stated in a calming tone and Sooji beamed at him.

 

“Thank you, oppa!” She replied, her eyes closing with how much she grinned.

 

The reaper only chuckled, his own eyes forming two crescents, and Jaemin found it out of place with how he looked. But either way, it didn't take away from the fact that Jeno was having a conversation with the girl he had just executed and she seemed perfectly fine. She wasn't scared or puzzled or anything. She was _happy_. Jaemin had trouble processing the scene, staring in awe at the dark death god and the unafraid child.

 

“No problem, kiddo. Now come here,” Jeno responded, stretching out his arms toward her as he knelt down to her level. Instantly, she had leaped forward, accepting the hug as those strong arms surrounded her.

 

And then, she was gone.

 

The same white light had flashed around the reaper - not as blinding as the last - and Jaemin knew what happened. She was now a part of him. Her soul would proceed to give the blond strength and he would go on to send her to the dreams of her parents, siblings, and friends. And even though they would mourn the passing of her body, she would still be with them in a different way. Her flesh would eventually rot as the years carried on, but her soul was eternal.

 

As long as Jeno was around.

 

Straightening to stand on his feet, the older male gave Jaemin a contented grin. Still dazzled by the recent events, the brunet could only stare back at him with wide eyes and a slight smile of his own. Whatever he thought the death would be like previously was now replaced with the sweet image of Jeno hugging the little girl.

 

It wasn't as bad as he had originally expected.

 

Opening his mouth, Jeno was about to speak.

 

He wanted to ask his guest what his thoughts were - if he no longer felt uncomfortable with the idea of gather those deceased. Initially, he hadn't planned on bringing him along until a later date. But leaving him with Chenle didn't sound like a rather appealing option…

 

What left his mouth, though, was a racking cough; not words. Startled, Jaemin rushed to his side, supporting him as he bent over in his fit. Worried, he grasped the blond’s shoulders and tried to look him in the eyes.

 

“Are you alright?” He inquired, concern evident in his voice. When Jeno had ceased coughing, he merely cleared his throat, nodding.

 

“I’m fine.” He wheezed, gently prying Jaemin's hands off of him. “It’s just a side effect.”

 

“A side effect of _what_?”

 

“Nothing.” The blond male assured him, smile back on his face. The last thing he needed was for Jaemin to fret. “Let's just go home now. I’m sure Chenle's having a panic attack.”

 

Biting the inside of his cheek, the brunet looked the other over. Evading the subject wasn't something he wanted to do. Yet if Jeno didn't wish to discuss it, there wasn't much he could do other than hope that it was really nothing,

 

Defeatedly, he sighed.

 

“Fine, let's go home.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh, jeno is sick? :( what is that side effect?  
> next chapter is the meeting.  
> would jeno get in trouble for being late or not? ;)  
> stay tuned.


	8. Time's up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he’d have more time; that he’d be able to blissfully ignore it. But he couldn’t.
> 
>  
> 
> Time was up.

 

 

Jeno stepped through the portal that led to his post in the meeting arena. He wasn’t quite sure how late he was--he guessed at least thirty minutes--but either way, he knew it was late enough. The time it had taken to collect Sooji’s soul was consuming in itself and it didn’t help that the rest of his kind were already gathering as he left.

 

He glanced around him as he entered without a sound.

 

The setting for their assembly was a large, black area much like his room. Instead of a single bed, though, there were several tall, spread out rock structures that were jagged on the sides and smoothed off at the top. This was where each reaper stood. In the center of the five story ring of stones was their supervisor. He was illuminated by his own spotlight and was usually on the ground as opposed to being on a pillar. Jeno always found it a bit odd--literally standing at a higher notch than his boss. But at the same time, his position reminded him of a circus; where the audience would sit in the circular seating as they all looked toward the core for the main performance.

 

This was no different.

 

As soon as he felt his feet collide with rock and the portal close behind him, he heard a deep voice clear its throat. The low hum of his mumbling colleagues suddenly ceased and Jeno was reminded of those cliche high school movies where the one kid got in trouble with the teacher. Some things never changed, he supposed…

 

“Lee Jeno,” the head god of death roared and if the blond wasn’t standing on such a narrow platform, he would have shrunk back from the booming yell. Tugging his hood over his face even more, he glanced down at the middle of the circle.

 

“Yes, sir?” he questioned in the most innocent tone he could muster. It didn’t seem to ease the other’s anger, however, as he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

 

“You’ve been in this business long enough to know when not to do something. Meetings are only held in the most dire of situations. I don’t care how many souls require harvesting at the time--when I call you here, you come. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jeno repeated, this time not bothering to sound sweet. It obviously wasn’t getting him anywhere and the boss was familiar with his normally haughty attitude. Besides, the more he was scolded, the more agitated he became. He wasn’t in the best physical state. He couldn’t have afforded to miss the execution.

 

“What exactly is the situation?” Renjun suddenly spoke up, diverting all the attention from the blond. Thankful toward his redheaded companion, Jeno took the opportunity to compose himself. He watched as the superior shot him a look before staring down the older reaper, his expression grave. He paused for a moment, making sure all ears were attentive to his next words.

 

“There is to be a massacre in the middle of Seoul in just a few days.”

 

At this, all the reapers of Korea flew into a frenzy. Some looked excitedly to the person next to them, Others covered their mouths in shock. A few quirked a brow, their interest piqued at the turn of events. Jeno simply stood quietly, his features hardened.

 

_That was his city…_

 

Ignoring the mixed reviews of the nation’s overseers, the man in center stage went on.

 

“Being that there will be a large scale of reaping to be done, more than one of you will need to carry things out.” His gaze then trained itself back onto the blond, hard, steady, and piercing. Jeno merely stared back with the same intensity as he continued.

 

“The reason why I called you all here is for the purpose of picking out volunteers to help out when it is time. I’m allowing three people for each of you. If any of you fail to complete your task, well,” he stopped, closing his eyes for a second. “I’m sure all of you know the consequences… Isn’t that right, Lee Jeno?”

 

The soft purr in his tone was almost mocking and the addressed male grit his teeth in response. Sure, he had never had the best relationship with his boss. He was too strict and Jeno was too rebellious. But this was just playing dirty. Was he really going to bring this up, in front of everyone?

 

That is why you couldn’t ignore that little girl’s call, am I correct? You craved that energy because you’re lacking in it. You failed to tend to your duties and now you’re paying the price… I do hope you’ll be wiser in the passing days.”

 

Unable to take any more taunting, Jeno bit back.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _sir_ . What _craving_? I simply saw a job to be done and I did it.”

 

“Ah, yes. But only because you missed the last one.”

 

Again, the meeting are was alive with chatter. Jeno could hear the others gossiping about him, curious as to what occurred. They mumbled and laughed and glanced at him with giddy looks. It seriously pissed him off.

 

To think that the one who led the entire population of the reaper community would be more mature regarding such matters…

 

“Why did you neglect your responsibilities again? Even someone as difficult as you wouldn’t deliberately place themselves in such a predicament. You are aware of what will happen if this persists, do you not? Not only would you fade away, but so would all those connected to you. Is that what you were trying to accomplish?”

 

“No, sir,” he finally spoke up.

 

This was stupid. Beyond stupid. Of course he knew what would happen. He knew it all too well. But what could he do? Yes, it was risky. Yes, it would cost him his health and yes, there were all the souls to consider. He figured he would worry about them at a later date. Yet if he actually did as he was supposed to, would Jaemin be able to look at him the same way?

 

Why did he care so much again? Shouldn’t he have been used to people running away from him? He could always just pick up another stray spirit like he always had but this… this was different.

 

 _Jaemin_ was different.

 

“That’s not what I was doing at all,” he concluded, filling up the short period of silence that had fallen. His boss only clicked his tongue.

 

“In any case,” he began, regaining his previous, serious persona. “You are to redeem yourself when the shooting strikes. Collect the soul at that time, and you should be able to keep yourself from turning to dust.” Jeno could tell from how he spoke that there was no room for arguments and begrudgingly, he nodded.

 

Did he have much of a choice at this point?

 

Seeing that the stubborn male was at last cooperating, Jeno’s supervisor grinned--a ghost of a smile cracking his ever stoic features.

 

“I’m glad you decided to listen for once. Now,” he said, turning to their audience, “we will start selecting those who will accompany him. It is preferred to have those in charge of the surrounding area to be--”

 

Jeno sighed, tuning out the remainder of the speech. He already acknowledged what he’s have to carry out. Any other information was useless to him. So, he let his mind wander to his beloved brunet once more. He could picture that soft hair; his porcelain skin, those dark orbs. He imagined the look he’d receive as soon as he revealed just who he needed to kill. The scared, lost, and hopeless look he had seen upon their first meeting. It pained him to think about--to think that he’d be stepping right back into square one. But as much as he didn’t want to, he had to. He thought he’d have more time; that he’d be able to blissfully ignore it. But he couldn’t.

 

Time was up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long while, i know. i actually wanted to post this on jaemin's birthday but life happened. my life is still kinda shit after graduating college so i'm not sure when i'd be able to post another update. rating may change to 'M' in future chapters due to violence, but i'll try not to make it too graphic (believe it or not, blood sometimes makes me squeamish...)
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this nearly-a-year-late chapter (although, some things are kinda obvious now lmao).


End file.
